Sharpest lives
by grisAliceCullenSwan
Summary: Había crecido con la idea de que el amor se daba espontáneamente, por casualidad. Si el amor aun no tocaba su puerta, era porque la persona indicada aun no estaba ahí para hacerlo. Ella estaba dispuesta a esperar todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. E
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a S.M.

* * *

Un brillante volvo plateado cruzó la entrada de la única preparatoria que había en Forks, Washington. El nuevo hogar del joven que se encontraba oculto tras esas ventanas polarizadas.

Él no entendía el entusiasmo de su hermana pequeña ni quería entenderlo. No es que no le gustara el pueblo; era tranquilo y verde, justo lo que él necesitaba. Se había hartado de las grandes ciudades. Pero él no se relacionaba fácilmente con las personas, así de sencillo. En cambio la pequeña Cullen era todo lo contrario y siempre trataba de incluirlo en sus planes de socializar. Pero esta vez le hizo prometer que lo dejaría en paz en ese asunto.

Aparcaron el coche y se dirigieron al edificio. Mientras tanto, una destartalada camioneta roja entraba al estacionamiento. De ella bajó una joven castaña, tenía unos hermosos ojos color chocolate. Cuando los mirabas fijamente, era como hundirse en ellos y era difícil apartar la mirada.

Mike Newton la observaba a lo lejos. Si, la muchacha era muy hermosa, perfecta. Y la quería para él. Avanzó hacia ella sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso. No entendía porque le sucedía eso, si fuera cualquier otra chica le hubiese resultado demasiado fácil ir y coquetear con ella descaradamente, como siempre lo hacia. Pero sus nervios salían a flote cada vez que se acercaba a la bella chica.

-Oh…este…H-Hola Bella- la chica se giró, algo incomoda cuando descubrió que era él. Como le gustaría que dejara de perseguirla…

-Hey Mike- contestó ella, tratando de ser amable.

-Oye… este… me estaba preguntando si…querías salir esta noche – la chica sonrió, Mike nunca entendía, ella no estaba interesada en él, ni en lo mas mínimo. Claro que el chico entendió el gesto incorrectamente, y lo uso como incentivo para continuar, seguro de si mismo.- podríamos ver una película y luego cenar.

-Mike creo que no podré acompañarte. Lo siento. – Se disculpó, por muy fastidioso que él pudiera llegar a ser, no deseaba lastimar sus sentimientos.- creo que voy a llegar tarde a clase si no me apresuro.- y con eso lo dejó, plantado en el estacionamiento.

Isabella Swan, Bella como le gustaba que le dijeran, era la tímida hija del Jefe Swan. Ella no era precisamente una adolescente, más bien era, como su madre le decía, un alma vieja. Pero no solo era eso lo que atraía a otros. Su bello rostro resultaba de lo mas fascinante, interesante. Por supuesto que al estar rodeada de adolescentes con hormonas alborotadas, ningún chico notaba ese tipo de detalles, muchachos como, por ejemplo, Mike Newton. Rosalie había intentado convencerla de que saliera con algunos de ellos, pero ella no deseaba perder el tiempo en ello. Había crecido con la idea de que el amor se daba espontáneamente, por casualidad. Si el amor aun no tocaba su puerta, era porque la persona indicada aun no estaba ahí para hacerlo. Ella estaba dispuesta a esperar todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

El día avanzaba rápidamente, los chicos nuevos, los Cullen, eran el tema popular en la cafetería, en la hora del almuerzo. Jessica Stanley se había dedicado, por toda la mañana, a seguirlos entre clases para tener algo que cotillear.

-¿Edward? Este… unas chicas me invitaron a sentarme con ellas ¿quieres venir?- Alice, la hija mas pequeña de Carlisle y Esme Cullen, observaba con preocupación a su hermano mayor.

-Estaré bien, ve. Diviértete- aquello no la convenció ni en lo mas mínimo, pero lo dejó ir. Cuando se sintiera listo, él solito buscaría la forma de desenvolverse con la demás gente. Con una ultima mirada, danzó hasta la mesa donde la esperaban.

El chico Cullen se sentó en la mesa mas alejada de la cafetería. Sabía de antemano que nadie se atrevería a interrumpir su pequeña soledad. Generalmente, solo hacían falta unos cuantos periodos de clase para que el resto de los estudiantes pensaran en él como el raro, el "freak". En vez de molestarle le parecía un intercambio justo, al menos obtenía paz personal a cambio.

Se sintió repentinamente incomodo. Echó una ojeada a la atestada habitación. Un par de intensos ojos achocolatados se cruzaron en su vista. Aquellos ojos lo miraban de una extraña forma. No reconocía aquella expresión más que de su propia familia. Aquellos ojos lo observaban con curiosidad pura, no había rastro del disgusto del que tanto se había acostumbrado. Miró con verdadera incredulidad como la dueña de los hermosos ojos, le sonreía genuinamente.

Sin siquiera haberlo deseado, se descubrió sonriendo también.

Por supuesto, Alice no paso por alto aquello. Su hermano estaba tan consumido por todo lo que aquella sonrisa le había provocado, que no notó que estaba sentada justo a un lado de la chica a la que le estaba sonriendo.

Edward observó como de pronto la chica bajaba la mirada totalmente sonrojada. Fue entonces cuando reparó en la presencia de su hermana, quien sonreía de tal forma que te hacia recordar a el gato de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas".

El timbre que indicaba el fin del periodo de receso, sonó entonces. Por supuesto, él sabía que no se salvaría del interrogatorio mas tarde en su hogar.

Caminó distraído hacia su siguiente clase: biología. No podía enfocarse en nada más que en el remolino de sentimientos que su cuerpo sentía. Aquello no era desagradable, pero si extraño. Jamás había sentido tal cosa, y menos con una chica. Él poseía una belleza deslumbrante, perfecta. Solo había un pequeñísimo detalle: él ni siquiera reparaba en ello. Se mostraba indiferente ante todo aquel lio de las citas. Había crecido con la idea de que el amor llegaba sin previo aviso. No había necesidad de citas, el amor llega en el lugar y el momento menos esperado, pero siempre el indicado.

Cruzó la puerta del laboratorio. Aun había muchas mesas vacías. El profesor entró apresurado hacia su escritorio. Edward lo siguió.

Su nuevo pupitre se encontraba junto a un enorme ventanal. Su nuevo compañero aun no llegaba, por lo que se tomó la libertad de sentarse en el asiento con vista al exterior.

Transcurrieron algunos minutos. No podía concentrarse en nada. Unos posos color chocolate cruzaban su mente cada 0.2 segundos. Si, tan paranoico estaba que hasta había calculado los tiempos.

El ruido de la silla al correrse lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Su nuevo compañero al fin se había dignado a aparecer.

¿Debería presentarse o simplemente ignorarlo? Levantó la mirada y se encontró con aquellos ojos castaños que lo tenían prendado desde la primera vez que se había perdido en ellos.

* * *

Hola!

Siento haberme perdido...

espero k les guste esta nueva historia.

Prometo avanzarle a los demas fics

Disfrutenlo!

gris


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer-** los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa S.M._

* * *

El profesor Banner mandó a la clase a guardar silencio. Edward no conseguía apartar la mirada de su nueva compañera de mesa. Ella intentaba nerviosamente evitar su mirada.

Ni siquiera repararon en el tiempo en el que habían permanecido así. El profesor comenzó su lección, por supuesto, notó la tensión que aquellos dos emanaban pero los ignoró por completo.

-Trabajaran en parejas. Tienen exactamente treinta minutos para identificar cada etapa de mitosis. Empiecen ahora.- Bella regresó a la realidad y se giró para enfrentar a su nuevo compañero de clase.

Como había sucedido antes, aquellas gemas hicieron que perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos. Edward no estaba en mejores condiciones.

-Umm…este…creo que hay trabajo que hacer-Bella señaló el microscopio que tenían justo enfrente.

Sin embargo, el chico no contestó, aun se encontraba bajo el efecto del chocolate de los ojos de ella. Logró concentrarse un minuto mas tarde.

-oh…este…claro- se maldijo internamente. La muchacha sonreía, intentando no reírse. Aquello la sorprendió, jamás se había sentido de esa manera. Era…bueno no había descripción exacta, pero fuera lo que aquel muchacho la hacia sentir la tenia sonriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Treinta minutos de constante tensión surgió desde ese momento. No era ese tipo de tensión que te hacia sentir incomodo y con ganas de largarte de la habitación. No. Aquella tensión era extrañamente cómoda.

Bella tenía el gran y absurdo impulso de tomar la mano de su compañero de mesa. Edward luchaba con las voces que le gritaban en su cabeza. Solo había una cosa en particular que entendía de todo aquel alboroto: esa pequeña voz que lo incitaba a besar a la hermosa muchacha que estaba a su lado.

Su pequeña lucha contra aquel instinto comenzó a flaquear. No podía creer como en tan poco tiempo había perdido por completo su cordura. Instantáneamente su cabeza se giró para observar a la causa de su locura.

De pronto dejó de preocuparse por su sensatez, incluso dejó de importarle que se encontraran en una habitación llena de personas especialmente entrometidas. Fijó su vista en los carnosos labios de la muchacha.

Ésta fue consiente de aquel movimiento. Sin embargo dejo de importarle si debía detenerlo o no.

El timbre los sobresaltó a ambos.

Curiosamente a ninguno le hizo gracia haber sido "salvado por la campana".

Alice paseaba de un lado a otro en el estacionamiento. Demasiado inquieta para esperar a su hermano dentro del Volvo. Jamás había visto a su hermano sonreírle a alguien que no perteneciera a su familia. Es mas, jamás sonreía de esa manera; tan genuina, tan…feliz.

Y pues que decir de Bella. Si, Alice era así de rápida que ahora había decido que Bella seria su mejor amiga. No por solo decirlo. Si no porque en verdad así lo sentía. Además si todo salía como planeaba, también se convertiría en su cuñada, y quizá…hasta su hermana.

Esa idea la hizo sonreír.

Edward la divisó a lo lejos. Suspiró. Aquello no se veía nada bien.

Para su gusto, Alice no abrió la boca para nada en el camino de regreso a casa. Sin embargo, cuando Edward detuvo el coche, apenas abrió la puerta y Alice lo arrastró hacia el porche. Su madre los observaba divertida.

En cuanto se vio libre de los bracitos de su hermana, Edward gritó- ¡Alice! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Ella solo lo observó pacientemente, esperando a que se le pasara su rabieta. – ¿Terminaste?

Edward la miró con recelo. Aun no empezaba su interrogatorio. Pero algo en la expresión de Alice estaba fuera de lugar. Sabía muy bien que significaba esa actitud en su hermana. Adoptaba ese tipo de posturas cada vez que planeaba hacer algo que lo involucrara a él.

-¿Eddie? Necesito pedirte un favorcillo- la voz de Alice se tornó inocente, lo que volvió a Edward aun mas susceptible. Decidió seguirle el juego. Asintió lentamente.

-Verás, creo que mi closet esta algo vacio. Así que quería saber si podrías llevarme a Port Angeles este sábado.

Edward examinó su expresión, en busca de algo sospechoso. Pero lo único que encontró fue la carita de perro triste de su hermana.

Su madre, que había presenciado la escena, decidió intervenir. No conocía las verdaderas intenciones de su pequeña. Pero siempre le había preocupado la constante soledad a la que su hijo le gustaba vivir. Este parecía ser un buen momento para actuar. Por alguna razón algo le decía que lo que sea que Alice estuviera planeando seria un atisbo de positividad en Edward.

-Esa es una muy buena idea. Van a tener oportunidad de conocer más el pueblo. ¿Porque no la acompañas Edward? Quizá encuentres algo interesante- una enorme sonrisa de suficiencia cruzó el rostro de Alice. "oh créeme, Mamá" quiso decir. "si que lo hará"

* * *

_Hola!_

_Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo_

_Disfrútenlo_

_gris _


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes pertenecen a S.M.

* * *

El timbre del teléfono comenzó a resonar por toda la residencia Swan.

-¿Hola?

-¿Bella? Soy yo, Alice- una vocecilla cantarina contestó en el otro lado de la línea.

-¡Oh Alice! ¿Como estas?

-¡Genial-osa!- canturreó con entusiasmo.-solo llamaba para avisarte que pasaré por ti mañana a las cuatro.

-Mmm…Alice? ¿Porque pasarás por mi mañana?- preguntó una muy confundida Bella.

-¡Oh, si! Casi lo olvido.¡Nos vamos de compras!

La palabra 'compras' no era muy grata en el vocabulario de la castaña, se quebró la cabeza intentando formular una excusa.

-Mira, no es por ser aguafiestas pero…mañana no puedo.

-No te estaba preguntando. Estaré ahí a las cuatro.- con eso la comunicación se cortó.

Alice dudó un momento en la mesita del teléfono. Bella no parecía interesada, como cualquier adolescente lo haría, por la moda. Aquello la llevaba molestando desde que vio su combinación de pantalón de mezclilla y blusa color verde simple. Necesitaba de verdad un cambio de imagen, sin mencionar el asunto de su hermano. Intuía que seria muy difícil que Bella aceptara por las buenas. Pero bueno, ella era Alice Cullen aquella que no se cansaba hasta obtener lo que se proponía. Tomó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar un nuevo número.

-¿Hola?

-¿Rosalie? Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Ya nos podemos ir?- pregunto Edward con aburrimiento palpable en la voz.

-Claro Eddie, pero primero…- Edward rodó los ojos- debemos pasar por Bella y Rosalie.

-Esta bien, esta bien.

Alice le dio indicaciones para llegar a la casa de Bella. Rosalie se había quedado con ella para asegurarse de que no se escapara.

-Muy bien Eddie, espera aquí- el muchacho siseó de pura frustración. Para variar, aquellos posos chocolate no daban signos de dejarlo en paz. La encantadora muchacha se había impregnado en su mente, y no había una sola cosa que no se la recordara.

Una hermosa y furiosa voz irrumpió sus pensamientos.

-No Alice, ¿a caso no lo dije hace un rato? ¡No quiero ir!

Inmediatamente comenzó a salir del auto, pero en cuanto vio la escena que se desarrollaba en el porche de aquella casa, se paralizo en su asiento.

Alice y una rubia alta sostenían por ambos brazos a una muchacha un poco más alta que su hermana y castaña. Por si aun le quedaban dudas de quien era aquella chica, un par de ojos color chocolate se clavaron en los suyos.

Era ella.

Rosalie aprovecho la repentina distracción de la castaña para arrastrarla hacia el coche.

La súbita llamada de la pequeña Cullen no la había sorprendido, coincidía con la personalidad que tenía. Aquella bajita le caía mas que bien, había encajado en el pequeño grupo que formaba con Bella. Además compartía la misma preocupación por la escasa, por no decir nula, vida amorosa que Bella tenia. Esta era la oportunidad de darle un pequeño empujoncito. Edward parecía perfecto para ella, la misma situación de apatía por las relaciones. Tal para cual.

Alice no paso por alto la expresión pasmada de su hermano. Solo le hacia falta el hilo de baba. Había previsto una reacción así, pero al fin verla en el rostro comúnmente inexpresivo de Edward era simplemente mas gratificante.

Edward quedo como en el embotamiento cuando la vio. Paso por alto todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, no podía parar de ver al ángel de cabellos color caoba por el espejo retrovisor. Bella no conseguía despegar su mirada de los ojos de aquel adonis.

-¿Edward? ¡Edward! ¡EDWARD!- la vocecilla chillona de Alice saco a ambos de su ensoñación.

Ya se encontraban en uno de los estacionamientos. En cuanto tuvo su atención, la bajita comenzó a parlotear sobre tiendas, bolsos, vestidos…tiendas. Solo Rosalie la escuchaba.

-Así que comenzaremos por los vestidos…oye Edward si quieres puedes…-pero no pudo terminar la oración.

El pie de Bella quedo atorado en la puerta del Volvo al bajar, como aquello era algo común, simplemente colocó sus manos entre su cuerpo y el asfalto. Pero el piso no fue lo que se encontró. Edward observo con horror el incidente. Un nuevo sentimiento atravesó su ser al ver el frágil cuerpo de su ángel comenzar a descender. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió pensar, corrió enseguida a su lado para atraparla.

La muchacha abrió los ojos solo para toparse con el rostro endemoniadamente hermoso del adonis. Edward. La sangre comenzó a colorear sus mejillas.

-¡Bella! ¡¿Estas bien? ¡¿Te duele algo? ¡Alice llama a la ambulancia!- una muy histérica Rosalie se precipitó contra ellos.

-¡Rose! Calma, estoy bien. -rápidamente se zafó de los brazos de Edward, no sin antes dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa- gracias.

El sonrió enormemente en respuesta.

-Muy bien Alice esto sobrepasa mis límites.

Llevaban más de una hora revoloteando por las tiendas. Bella sentía que en cualquier momento se desplomaría. Se limito a observarlas, aunque claro ni Alice ni Rose lo permitieron. La habían hecho probarse un montón de ropa. Bella empezaba a pensar que la estaban haciendo pasar por su propia muñeca Barbie en tamaño real.

-por dios Bella, apenas y estamos comenzando. Aun falta mucho por ver- la bajita comenzó a hacer pucheros. Hubiera funcionado de ser porque la castaña en serio estaba harta.

-Ni lo intentes Alice, es muy cabeza dura.-comento Rosalie desde los probadores.

-Esta bien, aguafiestas.

-Las veo en el restaurante en dos horas.

Edward se negó absolutamente a acompañarlas. No deseaba perder la sensibilidad de sus brazos por cargar la cantidad monstruosa de bolsas que seguramente su hermana planeaba llevar.

Encontró una biblioteca decente cuando vagaba por ahí. Amaba la lectura, de algún modo lo ayudaba a escapar de todo por aunque sea un rato. Se encontraba sumamente concentrado cuando escucho unos suaves pasos. Su corazón se paralizo cuando supo de quien se trataba.

Su cabello color caoba se balanceaba de un lado a otro en su espalda, cuando ella inclinaba la cabeza por sobre el libro que sostenía entre sus delicadas manos.

Edward sintió una curiosidad enorme. Sabia que era irracional e incluso estúpido, pero realmente aquello le importaba un rábano. Se acerco silenciosamente hacia su ángel.

-¿Entonces te gustan los clásicos?- Bella se asusto cuando una voz, _la_ voz le susurro cerca del oído. Tanto que soltó el ejemplar de _Cumbres Borrascosas_ que sostenía cuando se tambaleo hacia tras.

_Él_ la sujetó antes de que cayera.- ¡Oh, lo siento tanto! ¿Estás bien?

El silencio se apodero del momento. De nuevo, aquella corriente eléctrica emanaba de aquella tensión. Solo fueron conscientes hasta que la desesperación de ambos detonó.

Edward acercó a la muchacha por la cintura para voltearla y enfrentar sus achocolatados ojos. Sus apetecibles labios estaban a solo escasos centímetros…

* * *

Hola!

lo se lo se ¡Al fin!

los bloqueos del autor son horrendos

¡Saludos! :D

gris


End file.
